For those I lost
by Marsdog
Summary: The world I know is gone, destroyed by a mistake of the past. Now i am the last witch and the only one that can stop the coming destruction.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder wakes me. The windows shatter as I get to my feet. A cold wind wraps round my body and an awful sound rings in my ear. What is this? Is this the sound of an explosion? The feeling of my world being torn, the world coming to an end. It certainly looks that way. I run to my now shattered bedroom window and have a look, the broken glass cutting my feet to pieces but I ignore the pain and blood as I look out to see everything I know and love burning. The whole city is on fire, the sky glows orange as it's darkened by the thick black smoke, people fill the streets screaming and crying, some are even praying while others trample over their kneeling bodies. I don't know what is happening, all I know is that my world has become only fire, death and destruction. I look up at the sky and see them, the destroyers. The ones that were meant to save us, the ones that betrayed us. At first everyone loved them but then they turned, no one knows why but they all turned from our savours to our destroyers overnight. Now it's over, I am watching mankind's last city burn as the inhabitants are mercilessly cut down.

"Captain we need to go now!" A young man shouts barging into my bedroom his voice full of fear drawing my attention to him and away from our destruction, he's not a man he's a boy. He looks like he is barely twelve but already he bears the rank of an officer and his youthful face scared by this war, he's the perfect example of the desperate state mankind is in. on the verge of extinction forced to use children because all of the adults are dead, there was no way kids could win this war for us. We all knew this but refused to accept it, we sent thousands of kids to their deaths, wasted the youth trying to prevent our end. Now one of the lucky ones that somehow returned is stood before me, I have to look away I can't meet his eyes knowing what he's been through. "Come on we haven't got much time"

"I'm coming" I tell him running towards him ignoring the pain as I drive the glass in my feet deeper into my flesh.

"Follow me" He says as he starts to run leading the way, I could out run him if I wanted to but I have no idea where we are going.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we run, through the rubble filled streets that's stained with blood and light up by the inferno around us.

"To the lab" He answers as we jump over a burning tree trunk which has collapsed and is now blocking our path. "We are going to use it"

He doesn't need to explain any further, I know what he means. He means we are going to use some sort of machine to end this war before it can begin, to send me back in time so I can stop our destroyers from becoming our protectors. It has to be me that goes, I am the only one that can do it after all. I am Sara Stewart, the last of the witches. At one point there was many of us but this war have killed every one of them but myself, friends, squad mates sisters at arms have all died in front of my eyes. Even my little sister and the love of my life perished trying to stop the destroyers, I couldn't save even them and watched them both burn to death in front of my eyes. I still see them in my sleep, if I am lucky they are alive and well but most of the time they are burn and screaming for me to save them. I can't, everything I try always fails. At least now I can save them, I can stop the destroyers that ended their lives from ever exciting. I may not see them again after this but whatever happens I will be happy knowing they are alive and safe, even if I die I'll still go smiling as long as I succeed in this task. No one knows what will happen if I compete my task, all we know is that I will be trapped in the past. But everyone agrees with the plan, to save humanity it must be done.

"We are almost there" The boy says pointing to a large dome that looks like it's taken a real beating, part of the roof has caved in and fire is poking out of the hole but it's still standing and in our hands. Tracer fire sprays in every direction from the anti-aircraft guns dotted around the building and muzzle flashes appear in several windows. "It's…"

The boy doesn't get to finish, one of the destroyers spots us and fires. Its's shot lands just next to the boy and explodes engulfing him and a fire bull and tearing the limbs off of his body, I'm not lucky enough to be spared. I am thrown through the air and land hard on my shoulder, I feel the bones in my arm shatter as I land on the ground and can't stop the scream of pain leaving my mouth. The pain is so bad that it is a hundred times worse than the pain in my glass filled blood soaked feet and makes my eyes water. All I can do is look up and see all of mankind's hope about to be blasted away as I see the destroyer that just killed the boy charging his weapon preparing to finish me off. I always had nightmares about being where I am right now, it's just the same only this time I won't be waking up. Its white body covered in thick armour that is tough to beat, to knife like arms forming a red beam between them that can destroy anything with a single hit, four jet engines as feet and a pointed head housing four machineguns that can tear a person to shreds in seconds.

The destroyers are deadly war machines meant to protect us, when they were still called Warlocks they did but now they turned becoming the destroyers and about to wipe our species off of the face of the earth. All it will take is for it to fire, to engulf my body in a red beam that will leave no trace of me behind and destroy the last hope us humans have for salvation. But it doesn't fire, a rocket slams into one of its arms exploding within the charging beam causing its most powerful weapon to backfire blowing the Warlock to pieces. Whoever shot that rocket performed that shot just like we were all taught during basic training. "The easiest way to destroy a Warlock is to use its beam against it" My drill instructed always said. I'm still watching the Destroyer fall to the ground in tiny flaming pieces when someone runs up to me, it's another child soldier who's had their childhood taken away from them to be replaced by this blood and flames. She's a young girl who looks like she just hit puberty, she has shoulder length blond hair that is soaked with her own blood on the left side from a large gash in her forehead. She has bright blue eyes that shine even though the smoke has blocked out the sun, cute young face that looks tired and terrified.

"Are you ok?" The girl asks as I slowly get up holding my broken arm feeling the bone poking through my skin.

"Yes" I wince in reply not very convincingly, the girl looks me over looking worried at my condition so I give her a smile to try and prove I really am ok. "I need to get to the lab" I tell her nodding to the dome as it takes another hit, a beam blows another hole through the dome's roof and starting another fire. "It's time to use it"

"I'll get you there" The girl says knowing that it is important I reach the lab, everyone here knows only I can us it. "Follow me I'll protect you"

"Lead on" I say hating a kid has to protect me, every instinct in my body is telling me switch rolls and protect this girl. I am seventeen at least four years older than this girl so I should be leading and protecting her, the loss of my little sister still fresh in my memory only reinforces that belief.

We run the hole way killing my feet as the glass is shattered and grinded into my feet, guards meet us at the main door and let us in. The girl leaves me here to re-join the fight, I want to stop her and take her somewhere safe but I can't. I have to reach the machine and use it, the only way I can truly protect her is to complete my mission and stop the Warlocks from ever being created. I run down the stairs to the bottom level of the building and into a large room where several scientists are frantically doing their work. The room is a wide open room with a chair attached to a giant machine in the middle and a large generator in each corner to power the machine, control panels and wires fill the rest of the room and computer monitors cover every wall. I quickly run over to the two people stood by the machine, the two most important humans left alive right now. The first is an old lady who is the lead scientist working on the machine, she is a mean lady that shouts at people over the smallest things, she has long grey hair, grey eyes and is covered in burn scares. The second is a man in his late twenties, he is kinder but still not a nice person. He has short brown hair nearly shaven off completely, green eyes that are dull and lacking any warmth, scares all over him and his right arm has been blown off from the elbow down. He is the leader of wants left of mankind, the last leader if I fail my mission.

"Get in the chair we haven't got much time" The man says in his normal cold heartless voice. I comply without a word and climb into the chair, the women straps me in place tightening straps around my wrists and ankles before attaching some kind of metal ring with wires contacted to it to my head. Needless to say my broken arm is screaming in pain when the doctor mercilessly tightens it over my broken bone, but the women doesn't show any concern as she tightens it further forcing tears out of my eyes and painful whimpers leave my throat.

"Remember when I tell you to use you magic" The women says as she and the man backs up, they both sound like they are more machine then human. "It will give the machine the boast it needs to work" With that she presses a button which starts aloud hum to vibrate through the room, she presses another button and now the chair feels like its full of electricity but it tickles more then it hurts. "Ok Sara now" The women says so I activate my magic causing the humming to get louder and a white light to envelop my body. I have no idea what happens next, all I can see is whiteness and all I know is that I feel really, really tired. I can't keep my eyes open, I let them close and fall asleep feeling that I failed and mankind will be whipped out because I couldn't stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up but not in that chair, not in a pile of rubble that was once the lab or not looking up at a Warlock about to finish me off with a single shot from its beam weapon. Instead I find myself laying on something soft, something fluffy that makes me feel like I am sinking into the material. I am in a bed I realise, not a makeshift one but a really bed. It's been years since anyone has slept in a proper bed, even the most powerful people left alive doesn't have the luxury of owning one. The room is dark not because of smoke or rubble blocking the sunlight, this room is dark because its night time I can tell because when I turn my head I see a full moon in the night sky through an unbroken perfectly intact window. Where am I? I can be in the city, if I were then I would be smelling smoke and death but I don't. The room smells nice, like a bed of flowers in full bloom. This room is tidy too, if I was in the city then I would be seeing broken glass and bricks covering the floor but I don't see any mess at all just a neat tidy room. Right I am not in the city, so where am I?

I sit up and notice my broken arm is in a sling and when I cheek my feet I see they are both covered in bloody bandages that need to be changed, they still sting but not as badly and the pain in my broken arm which was once blinding is now barely noticeable. I must be in some kind of hospital but even the best hospital's I know of doesn't look like this one, this one has medicine to spare, clean comfy beds for patients, a neat tidy room and lights that work instead of only flickering like most lights do in the city. So I am in a hospital but where exactly is this hospital? I get up and walk to the window wincing at the stinging pain in my feet as I walk, someone has removed the glass but that doesn't mean they removed the pain. The outside world is something I have never seen before, everything is so green and alive not burning from the Warlocks relentless attacks. As I am staring out the window I see movement behind me, I see light as the door to the room opens.

Instinctively I duck down behind the bed on alert for any signs of danger, I reach for my pistol I normally have on my hip but find it missing. I sigh ducking lower hoping to hide, hoping they won't notice me and if they are a threat hoping to take them by surprise. The door opens fully and a women enters who looks about my age, she has red hair with eyes to match and is wearing some kind of military uniform that is from Karlsland if I am not mistaken. But the thing that draws my eyes is her bare legs and red panties clearly on show, she must be a witch because only witches did that but why now? Witches wear trousers now and only when fighting the Neuroi was we bare legged but that was, before the Warlocks became our destroyers, when they were our greatest hope and when we still stood a chance against them. So that means the machine worked, that I am back in the past with a chance to save the future and those I lost. The women spots me right away, somehow she knows exactly where I am and our eyes meet.

"I see you are awake" The Women says in a friendly motherly voice. "You don't have to hide I won't hurt you" I decide she is right and slowly stand up watching this women for any signs of danger the whole time. "I am Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke what's your name?"

"Sara Stewart" I answer, I still keep my guard up not know whether I should trust this women or not. "Where am I?"

"You're at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base in Dover" Minna answers calmly. "You suddenly appeared in my office two days ago and have been asleep since then" Two days, I haven't slept that long in… I don't think I haven't slept that long ever. "I want to ask you how you did that, one minute I was alone doing paper work and the next thing I see is you appearing out of thin air in the chair opposite me" So the machine really did work. "How did you do that?"

Should I tell you the truth? I think looking this women over, she will think I am crazy if I do but if I lie she will know because I am a terrible liar. "You won't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Minna says looking determined to get an answer.

"Ok I am from a future where mankind was about to be wiped out by machines meant to protect us, they turned on us and no one knows why" I tell her and Minna looks shocked, her eyes widen and her mouth opens. "The last thing I remember was being strapped into a machine as the last city we held was burning" Minna just continues to stare at me, I knew she wouldn't believe me. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me"

"I do believe you but… It's hard to think of a future like that" Minna says finally coming back to her senses. "I can always tell when someone is lying and aren't but what you saying is…"

"Horrible" I say and Minna nods. "I know I lived it and watch my family and countless friends in it"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Minna tells her bowing her head slightly. "I know how you feel, I lost someone dear to me in this war" Minna looks up again and asks. "Why are you here?"

"Because no one else could have been sent" I answer, it's true no else could have made the trip. "I am the last witch in the future and the machine required magic to use"

"The others, are dead" Minna continues shocked once again at the terrible future I am describing, I nod and I see Minna gulp a little at the thought of an enemy that powerful. "You two should come in" Minna says to someone other than me while pressing something in her ear. Two more girls enter the room both wearing Karlsland Uniforms, they both looked shocked too so I can safely say they were listening in the whole time. "This is Gertrud Barkhorn" Minna says pointing to the taller of the two girls, she has brown hair tired in twin tails, brown eyes that are wide with shock but still alert, she looks strong and disciplined like how soldiers are portrayed in the propaganda films. But none are really like that, she can't be like this all the time. "And beside her is Erica Hartmann" Minna points to a short blond hair girl that I recognise instantly as the super ace who destroyed more Neuroi than anyone else. She has short blond hair, blue eyes late have a sparkle in them and nothing like I pictured she would be. Reading about her I was expecting more, but this girl is still the super ace never the less. "Before we continue none of this can leave the room, it will affect moral if it does so not a word to anyone" We all nod knowing its best to hide this. "So why did they send you back, they must have had a reason other than the fact that only you could make the trip"

"To stop our destruction before it can start" I say have no choice but to tell the truth and trusting these people won't throw me in some mental hospital. "It's the only way our species can survive"

"How are you going to do that?" Gertrud asks.

"I don't know" I tell them. "I don't know when or how I am going to do it, I have to wait for the right moment"

"What are you going to do until then?" Minna asks now changing the subject enough that I can take my mind off of the Warlocks and destruction for a second, something I am thankful for.

"I don't know" I answer because I don't, I don't have a plan or a place to go while I wait.

"If you join our ranks you can stay here" Minna suggests and I think it over, it will be a roof over my head, food in my stomach and people I can open up to about the war available to me if I agree. "You will have to earn your keep but everything you need will be provided for you"

"Ok I will join you" I say and shaking Minna's hands confirms the deal and starts me on my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say I won't be uploading any more, I don't have the time for it but if any one wants to continue one of my stories I can send you the files using DocX.


End file.
